


A First Time for Everything

by nerdygal123



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm trying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What am I doing, baby dom! hanzo, bottom mcree, i guess, i was kind of all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygal123/pseuds/nerdygal123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and Jesse try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is just smut  
> help me
> 
> also unbeta'd and a victim of autocorrect

“You’re sure you want this?”

  
Jesse McCree nodded from his position on the floor. He looked up at Hanzo almost adoringly. “I trust you.” He sat, nearly naked, a his partner’s feet, subservient and ready to accept any command.

Hanzo worried his lip for a moment before he replied. “Good,” he said, stoically, hiding any lack of confidence. “On your knees.”

Jesse was quick to obey, kneeling in front of the assassin, face level with his partner’s crotch. Leaning forward, he rubbed his cheek on Hanzo’s thigh, mouthing lightly at the fabric. He looked up at Hanzo for approval or a relation, only to be met with a dark gaze. Jesse pulled away, hanging his head slightly. “Sorry, darli-sir.”

Hanzo frowned. “Did I allow you to speak?” Silently the cowboy shook his head. “That’s right. I have something I think will shut you up. Open your mouth.” He cast off his top and pushed his pants down his hips, revealing his already half-hard cock. Something about the way the cowboy, his cowboy, looked at him made a shiver of excitement and pleasure course through his body. The normally so rough and self-serving Jesse McCree looked so small and eager to please down on his knees. Hanzo was honored to see this side of the cowboy, honored to know McCree would give up all control to him.

Hanzo ran his hand through Jesse’s thick red-brown hair, the other keeping his bottoms around his hips. He guided Jesse’s mouth to his cock, further mussing the cowboy’s hair in the process. Nodding, Hanzo gave Jesse permission to run his tongue up and around Hanzo’s half hard dick enough to bring it to full attention. Jesse mouthed down the sides of Hanzos’s cock to the wirey, black hairs at the base. His cheek nuzzled against the furry spot as he planted kisses on Hanzo’s balls.

The assassin sighed with delight, relaxing slightly as Jesse went to town on his cock. He ran his hand through Jesse’s hair, tangling his fingers and pulling slightly for a reaction. The cowboy moaned, lips wrapped around the head of Hanzo’s cock. He looked up at the assassin with round, half-lidded eyes, humming with pleasure at the content look on Hanzo’s face. Closing his eyes, Jesse began bobbing his head, making sloppy, wet sounds as he left Hanzo’s cock slick with spit.

Hanzo stared at the cowboy, slack jawed. Jesse was just so good at this. If Hanzo was not careful, he would come now and ruin the fantasy. That would not be fair to the beautiful man at his feet. With more roughness than initially intended, he pulled Jesse off his cock by his hair. Jesse looked startled, but he looked up to his partner for further instructions.

“Bed,” croaked Hanzo, releasing his fistful of McCree’s hair. Jesse, still eager to please, scrambled to the bed and climbed up. He laid down on his back as Hanzo found the lubrication hidden in the table beside their bunk. He tossed it onto the bed as he yanked Jesse down the bed by his hips. Jesse let out a yelp of surprise and concern flashed across Hanzo’s face.

“You are alright?” he asked, quickly letting go.

“I’m great, sir,” he answered, relaxing once more. “Just a bit surprised is all.”

The assassin sighed in relief and nodded. Much more gingerly, he removed Jesse’s boxers, tossing them to the floor. Jesse’s cock sprung against his belly.

“Comfortable?”

Jesse nodded eagerly. Hanzo knelt and spread Jesse open before licking a stripe up his asshole. Jesse’s breathing hitched at the feeling of Hanzo between his thighs. He gripped at the sheets, trying desperately not to cry out too loudly. Mouthing at one of Jesse’s cheeks, Hanzo ran his finger down Jesse’s ass, sending a shiver down the cowboy’s spine.

Suddenly he pulled away to pop open the bottle of lube, pouring it onto his fingers and onto Jesse’s tight hole. He tossed the bottle aside as he spread the lube around, pressing a digit into Jesse’s ass. Jesse moaned, pressing down against Hanzo’s hand. Too enthralled by the way Jesse’s ass accepted his fingers, Hanzo didn’t both to chastise the man. After some movement, he added a second finger, and then a third, scissoring him open as pre-cum leaked onto Jesse’s belly.

Once Hanzo felt that he had opened Jesse enough to accept his cock, he pulled out his fingers, leaving Jesse to whine and whimper from lack of contact. Hanzo hushed him, slicking up his cock with more lubrication.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, sir,” begged Jesse helplessly. “I need you, please, sir.” Hanzo was much too distracted to think of how different this side of Jesse was from the one everyone else saw, or how beautiful he looked, glistening with sweat, naked, at Hanzo’s beck and call.

Hanzo lined himself up and pressed in, slowly at first, watching McCree for any signs of discomfort. Finding none, he began to set up a rhythm, rocking his hips as he pounded the cowboy, eliciting beautiful, pitiful moans from his lips. Hanzo similarly allowed himself to murmur with delight at how tight and slick Jesse felt around his cock. Once again, he roughly pulled Jesse by his hips until he was balls deep inside. Jesse opened his eyes and gazed up at Hanzo, mewling softly as they paused.

Hanzo’s eyes softened, thumbing Jesse’s hips before pulling away and thrusting hard once more, eliciting a cry from Jesse. The cowboy whimpered, panting. “I ain’t gonna last, Hanzo.”

“Then come,” he answered, not ceasing his pace. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was close too. He forced himself to outlast the cowboy, for the sake of the fantasy.

With only a few more thrusts, Jesse came untouched over his own belly, crying out and writhing in bliss as thick ropes of glistening semen painted his body. Hanzo slowed his pace, soon coming to a stop and pullng out. Jesse groaned at the loss.

“Tch.” Hanzo looked unimpressed with Jesse’s show. “Look at the mess you’ve made. On your knees.”

Jesse shivered as he climbed off the bed, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. Hanzo used two fingers to push Jesse’s face up, stroking himself as he did so.

“I suppose there’s no harm in adding to it,” breathed Hanzo as Jesse watched him stroke his cock. He panted and moaned softly as warm streaks of cum splattered on the cowboy’s cheeks, in his beard, on his lips. The assassin milked himself dry, letting the last drop dribble onto Jesse’s chin, leaving him a lovely picture of a cum-covered cowboy. He stroked Jesse’s hair, pushing it out of his face.

They were quiet for a moment, studying each other.

“How was that?” asked Hanzo, almost sounding worried. “Was that what you wanted?”

Jesse broke into a grin as the assassin helped him to his feet. “That was perfect, darlin’. Just what I wanted. Coulda used a little more rough handlin’ though.”

Hanzo gave Jesse a pout. “Perhaps next time, when I am more comfortable.”

Jesse smirked. “There’s gonna be a next time?”


End file.
